Roommates
by Mangoosegirl
Summary: A one shot where the main character, Gracie, finds herself attracted to both of her roommates. Riker and Rocky lynch. She shares a romantic past with both and one day the sexual tension inside of her just becomes to much. Too bad the boys just came back early and hear every little sound she makes and name she screams. Or maybe that's lucky? Threesome, smut.


This is gonna be a simple oneshot.

*beebbeeb, beebbeeb, beebbeeb* With my eyes closed I sent my hand to do something about the beeping noise. It took a few attempts but my hand did his job and did find my alarm and hit the mute button, hard. *beebbeeb, beebbeeb* "What the?" _Great now I have to open my eyes.  
_And open them I did, only to find a scene that confused me even more. My alarmclock wasn't the one beeping, there could be only one explanation for this early-morning mystery.  
"Riker turn that damn alarmclock off, I'm still sleeping!" I yelled as loud as my poor sleepdeprived lungs would let me. "It's not my alarm, it's Rocky's!" Was the response I got ffrom behind my bedroom door. "Rocky turn that alarm off or I will kill you! I am sleeping!" In case you hadn't noticed by now, I am not a great morning person.  
The beeping stopped, but my door opened. I was still lying down, we don't have any ghosts and Riker could be heard making breakfast, that left only one roommate to be the culprit. "Oomf." Was all I could utter when Rocky sat down on my bed. He had just gooten up by the looks of things, he wasn't even wearing a shirt, not that I was complaining. One of his strong hands grasping my and pinning them over my head, the other one holding me down. "And how are you going to kill me then?" He teased. "I haven't got the details worked out yet, but it's gonna be painful if you don't let me sleep." I bit back, trying to sound angry and badass, well that plan failed. Now Riker was leaning against the doorframe, and to make it worse, talking. "You seem wide awake to me." Riker too came over and sat on the edge of my bed. Since I was still at Rocky's mercy I was a pretty easy target, so Riker started to tickle me softly. "Raah, stop that. It tickles. Why am I your roommate again?" I laughed. "Because we're fun." Riker said. "We're hot." Rocky followed. "And you needed two roommates to split the rent with." Riker's turn. The boys had finally released me. "But mostly." Riker continued. "Because you love us." Rocky finished, getting up fast and dodging my pillow that I had thrown in his general direction. Both of them left my room to get some breakfast while I layed my head down sighing. "Right."

For those of you that feel the need to more information than this, here you have it. My name is Grace, my friends call me Gracie. I am a 21 year old writer. I write kiddie stories, a little collumn in a small newspaper and every moth a short story for some fiction magizines. Thats all nice and fun, but in the meantime I am also working on my novel, but that is just a concept now and I need to pay bills. One third of the rent for example.  
I ended up living with Riker and Rocky Lynch because I had found my dream apartment, but could affort the rent on a three bedroom place. The Lynch children had their own trouble finding a home to move into, none of them were big enough to house four brothers, one sister and their friend. I told my friend Rydel my troubles, and she told me theirs. And this was our solution, The two older brothers moved in with me and the others found a apartment big enough for four people. Ross didn't like the arrangement at first, with him not living with the non-sister, but his new place was far closer to the studios.

I got out of bed and ate the leftover breakfast Riker had made for me. He was always sweet and thoughtfull like that, twenty years as an older brother does that. He was always protective over me when we went out clubbing or something. At first I didn't like it, but about two months ago this guy just would take no for an answer. I was getting scared when Riker stepped in and pushed the guy away. Riker then brought me home.

* * *

"Thanks Riker, again. I, I was so scared, I don't want to know what would have happened if you hadn't stepped in." I whispered. We were sitting on the couch, Riker's arm tight around me, me cuddled up against him. Watching the people on the tv screen move around without really following the story. "Hey, don't worry. Everything is fine now. I did what any friend would have done." He whispered back. "Still, you saved me Riker." I cuddled closer. "You saved me." I was slowly falling asleep in Rikers arms and let my eyes fall shut for a moment. Riker shifted a bit, when he stopped I opened my eyes to find him staring at me with a tender and loving look. Getting caught in the moment I leaned in, and so did he. Our lips connetcted gently, we gave eachother short kisses but our lips never broke contact. Slowly the kisses became more passionate, Riker had moved our bodies so he was pressing me into the couch with some force. His tongue begged for entrance, and I opened up happily for him. Hands were roaming our bodies, trying to get a hold of something to pull the other even closer. Riker left my lips to kiss my cheek, my neck and collarbone. Then he stopped. "Grace." He whispered, looking into my eyes. "We should stop." He whispered. My mind was going a hundred miles an hour, parts of me didn't want to stop, didn't want Riker to stand up and leave me on the cold couch after our warm embrace. Those parts wanted him to lay me down on that couch and slowly remove some clothing. But other parts knew Riker was right.  
Riker shifted back and took his arm back. "I pushed that guy away from you so he woulnd't do these things. I'm sorry for taking advantige of you like that."He muttered. Then he stood up and went to his room. That was the first time I kissed a Lynch.

* * *

Riker never talked about that night, he was blaming himself for taking advantige of a girl who he just resqued. I wasn't but I didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone.

My musings were interrupted by a tekst from Rocky.  
* We get told to be here at seven sharp, the first thing they tell us is to wait for about twenty minutes. Just great.*  
I can't help but laugh at him. He is always the funny one. Take this morning for example, he didn't yell at me to shut up, no he actually walked right into my room and held me down. He didn't treat me like I was some precious little princess, he treated me like was just one of the guys. Sure he flirts with me every chance he gets, and if he had a plausible excuse he would take his shirt of in front of me. Again not that I'm complaining, it is quite the sight to see. But that is just Rocky, he gets me into these crazy situations I never thought of. About a month ago I tagged along to one of their concerts, about an hour before they had to do soundcheck he was just messing around with Ratliff.

* * *

I was walking down the corridor when Rocky ran around the corner, grabbed my arm and dragged me with him. "Rocky! What are you doing?" I asked, and I think rightly so. "I told one of the tech guys that you were my girlfriend and he doesn't believe me." He simply said. "Yeah, because I'm not your girlfriend. Can I get a bit more context?" I asked. Rocky sighed and stopped moving for a second. "Fine, he was saying some, things, about you that I'm not gonna repeat. And I told him to shut up, he asked why and I said because she my girlfriend. He didn't believe and now I need you to kiss me when he can see it so does believe me." Rocky rattled and then started to drag me with him again. "Whoo, you didn't say anything about kissing you, I appreciate that you stood up for me but…" I didn't get to finish my sentence. Rocky had stopped walking and pushed me against the wall. His lips crashing on mine. His body covering me just enough so the guy walking towards us couldn't see the details but enough to know that it was me Rocky was kissing. I felt Rocky's calloused hand on my cheek turning my head away from the man we were supposed to convince. After that I just remember getting sucked in with the kiss, Rocky's lips working against mine in a steady rythem. His body pressing me further into the wall. I even parted my lips so he could sent in his tongue. When we broke apart the guy had vanished. That was the second time.

* * *

We never did discuss what happened in that hallway after that. Rocky went on like nothing had taken place between us and I just followed his lead. He didn't become more distant or awkard with me, he just didn't bring up our kiss.

I got out my laptop and sat down to do some work, but my mind just kept being distracted. Images of Riker and Rocky kept flashing through my head, my heart was pounding and my breaths were shorter. What had those boys done to me, just the mere thought of them had turned me on like crazy. This wasn't supposed to happen, they were my roommates, they were friends, and they had both made it clear that those kisses were a one time thing. It was no use pondering over what happened knowing it wont ever happen again.  
I tried to ignore it, I tried to work but flashes of past touches kept popping into my head. I could almost feel their hands on my hips again, their lips against mine, I couldn't even distinguish one brother from the other. Both had been great kissers and I wanted more, I needed more and I needed it right now.

I left my computer to lay on my bed again, pants and panties on the floor and slowly brushing my hands over my wet pussy. They had this tv gig with interview so they would be gone for hours, time enough for me to get this out of my system and get some work done. I started to rub slowly, then with more force and faster. I started moaning, thinking about Riker and Rocky, fantasising the feel of them doing to me what I was doing to myself, and far more. Lost in my own world I didn't hear anything from outside my bedroom.

* * *

Outside Gracie's bedroom.

"I can't believe they canceled on us like that, it's just plain rude." Rocky said while his brother opened the door to their apartment. They had a quick look around and noticed someone missing. "Where is Gracie?" Riker asked. "She's not still in bed is she?" Rocky put up his hand as to shush Riker, then pointed to her door. He slowly started to make his way across the room, making as little sound as possible. Riker, now hearing the noise too follewd Rocky's lead. "Did you know she had a boyfriend?" Riker whispered. Rocky turned around with a big grin. "I don't think there is a guy in there." He whispered back. Riker first looked confused, but then it hit him and his eyes shot open in shock. "Just her?" He asked Rocky who had his ear against the wooden barrier between them and Gracie. "Just her." Now Riker wanted to hear her too, but it was no longer necessary to hold his ear against the door. Gracie's moans were now loud enough to hear in the room.  
"Oh, Oh." The boys were intrueged but also slighty uncomfortable. "Who do you think she's..." Rocky asked but didn't need to finish his question.  
"Oh Rocky!" Grace moaned from behind the door, still unaware that the two men she was fantasizing of were just outside her room and could hear every scream. "You?" Riker mouthed to Rocky, who was just as shocked as his sibling. If they had been thinking about leaving her door, those thoughts were quickly banished from their minds. "But why?" Riker whispered. Rocky smiled uncomfortably. "I kissed her." He answered, but before Riker could say something about it another loud moan came from Gracie.  
"Riker! oh Riker!" Now the confusion in the living room was complete. It was Rocky's turn to mouth. "You?" To Riker. Riker was completely stunned. "I kissed her too, but I thought..." He started.  
"Oh Riker, yes Riker. Rocky oh Rocky!" Gracie screamed. "That's it." Rocky said, not even bothering anymore to whisper. He opened the door and walked in.

* * *

Inside Gracie's bedroom.

I was close, so close, three fingers were pumping in and out of my drenched pussy. My other hand was playing my my nipples, and I was wishing it were my two hot roommates who were doing it all to me. I imagined Riker's mouth latched to my breast, sucking, squeezing and sending lovely chills down my spine. I imagined Rocky's cocky thrusting into me at a frantic pace, making me forget my own name. Wich I had, all I could think of were them and how much I wished them to be here. "Oh Riker, yes Riker. Rocky oh Rocky!" I screamed their names as loud as I could, when I finally heard a sound I hadn't mady myself. "That's it." It was a man's voice, Rocky's voice! The door swung open and there stood two Lynch boys, with a confused yet somehow proud look on their faces.  
I quickly tried to cover myself up, but by now I was completely naked and in a very compromising position. "Rocky, Riker! You're home early." I gasped, trying to get of the bed and use the blanket as cover. Rocky was the first of the two boys to move, in three large steps he had caught up with me. His hands wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him. He crashed his lips onto mine, kissing me with a lot of force, and I kissed him back. When he let me go I caught some breath. "Rocky." Was all I could mutter before I felt Riker spinning me around and kissing me with even more passion than Rocky. Rikers hands found my small back and started to stroke my bare skin, his togue forced itself through the barrier of my two lips as he claimed me in a tight embrace.

Riker walked be back to the bed without breaking the kiss. My knees buckled when I couldn't go back any further and I fell back on the soft mattrass. Riker was still standing and Rocky was busy taking of his belt, his shirt already on the floor. "Our gig got cancelled. So we came back home. You can imagine our surprise when we heard those lovely sounds from behind your door." Rocky explained. He was now naked too, Riker was still busy with his pants. Rocky crawled on the bed next me, putting his arm around me and pushing himself in a hovering position. "How much did you hear?" I asked with a very small voice. Rocky's eyes were going up and down my body, and I felt Riker laying down next to me. "We heard a lot." Riker answered, then started to kiss my shoulder, his hands on my chest playing with the nice plump hills. "First we thought you had company." Rocky said inbetween kisses on neck and collarbone, his hands were wondering a bit further south, stroking my sensitive folds. I tried to fight back a high pitched moan, but failed. "Yeah, just like that." Riker said. "But we knew you didn't have boyfriend, and judging by the sounds, it was just a girl." Still Riker in between kisses and strokes. Between the two of them they were touching every inch of my body, and I let my hands roam free on theirs. "Then you moaned a name, who's name did you moan Gracie? Who were you thinking of?" Rocky asked, right before he thrusted two fingers into my clit. "Rocky!" I screamed. "Good girl, and why did you scream my name?" He asked. "I wanted you!" I gasped. "I wanted you to touch me like this, you kissed me and I wanted more." Rocky's fingers were now pumping out of me in a rapid pace. Riker too had gotten slightly more agressive. "And after Rocky, you screamed another name. Who was that Gracie?" Riker asked, then bit down on my left nipple, making me yelp. "Riker! Riker! I wanted you too Riker. Since that night on the couch Riker, oh I wanted you to take me then, I still do. Oh Riker!" Rocky removed his fingers, making me whimper at the loss of contact. He moved aside so Riker could hover over me. "What did you want me to do to you Gracie, What do you want now? Tell us and well do it. We will touch you wherever you like, we can live out your little fantasies, tell us." Riker whispered. "I'm so close Riker." I whined, not being able to answer the ful question. Riker kissed me gently while Rocky was storking my clit softly again. "I know Gracie, do want us to make you cum? We can make you cum." Riker asked, and I nodded. Riker's hand joined Rocky's and together they were working my poor little pussy. It didn't take much for me to crumble under their touches and fall apart for the first time that day.

The boys let me recover from my orgasm, before they continued their torture on my senses. Now Rocky was on top of me, the tip of his member already teasing my entrance. "We let you cum Gracie, now we want to cum too. What will we do Gracie?" The made me feel like I was in controle but in reality, they both already had plans with me. "How do you want me Rocky? Do you want me like this, do you want me to ride you, do you want to take me from behind?" I asked him, he didn't tell me an answer, he just thrusted his cock inside of me and started to create a rythem. Riker let me enjoy being fucked by Rocky for a moment or two, then made his way to my head. "Don't forget me Gracie." He joked, and I knew what he wanted. I made one hand free of Rocky's body and took a hold of Riker's cock. I pumped it for a bit then Riker gently grabbed the back of my head and pushed his dick into my mouth. I started to suck and stroke Riker while Rocky was keeping up an incedible pace. I moaned and groaned all around Riker's dick, but he seemed to enjoy it even more.  
The whole room was filled with moans and whispered "Gracie"'s. Riker came first, I swallowed everything he gave me and licked him all nice and clean, then I came, again, my walls contracting around Rocky's big cock. Then last but definately not least, Rocky shot himself empty into my folds. He collapsed on top of me for a moment, and I just enjoyed the little break.

I had my eyes closed when Riker started talking again. "You know Gracie, I am not done with you just yet. Rocky are you done?" "Oh no, I still have things I want to do to you Gracie." Rocky answered. "Did you have enough Gracie? Or do you want some more." Rocky continued. I layed me head back down on my pillow. "I started to touch myself this morning because I couldn't get you boys out of my head, I needed to get you out of my system." I said. I felt one of the two kissing my shoulder again. "And how did that go?" Rocky asked. "I don't think it worked, Riker what do you think I should do Riker?" I asked as innocently as I could muster. Riker chuckled. "Why would you want us out of your head, when you can let us into your bed? Rocky do you want her to get us out of her system?" Riker teased, his hand now going up and down my body. "I'd say we do some more, we don't let her forget for a second who is living here, and what we can give her." Rocky said, kissing my nipple and taking it into his mouth. "Boys" I whimpered. "No Gracie, we are men Gracie. And we are gonna prove it to you." Riker said.

Suddely I was pulled on top of Riker, I could feel he was hard again. Rocky was sitting up too now, he saw what his brother was planning and grabbed my hips to pull me on all fours. "What are you going to do to me, boys." I teased them, bad choice. Where their grips on me had been confident before, they were now almost agressive. Riker pulled me down to meet him. "I want your beautifull little cunt now, you'll ride me while Rocky fills you up from behind. Alright." My eyes were wide but I trusted these two. They wouldn't hurt me. I lowered myself down on Riker's cock and started to ride him, first slowly, then picking up the pace. I had found a nice rythem when I felt Rocky slowly push a finger in my ass. "Oh, no. Rocky, no. That hurts." He quickly pulled it out and turned my head to meet him. "It's alright Gracie, we won't do anything you don't want." Then he kissed me gently. "Were still gentleman after all." He joked, than kissed me again. I used a free hand to stroke him while we kissed. That's how we went on, Rocky kissing me, me working his member with my hand and Riker filling me up. The kiss got sloppier, my hand was getting more frantic and Riker had lost his steady rythem, we were all close. I went first, screaming into the kiss and litarally pulling Rocky with me over the edge. Riker made a few more thrusts and then finised too.

I was lying on Riker's chest, he played with my hair while Rocky lay beside us, kissing my hand softly. I looked at the younger one and I could see he was lost in thought. "What's wrong Rocky?" I asked, freeing my hand from his graps and stroking his cheek. "I know how we kissed Gracie, it will be etched in my mind for a long time. But when did you to happen? You said you've wanted him ever since then, what did he do?" He asked. I looked at Riker and kissed his cheek. "About two months ago we all went clubbing remember? This guy was being creepy and wouldn't take no for an answer. I was really scared when Riker showed up and scared him off." I started. "I brought her home, set her on the couch and we cuddled for a bit. Cuddling became some more and I stopped it. I didn't want to take advantage of a vulnerable girl." Riker finished the story. I kissed him on the lips this tim and he rolled us around so he could be on top. "He saved me, he'll never admit it, but he saved me that night. And never forgot about that. When you kissed me Rocky, I got carried away. I'm sorry. But you never said anything about the whole thing so I assumed you were fine." I said. "Wait, when did Rocky kiss you?" Riker asked. "A month ago, when she went with us to that concert. Some guy was talking shit about her and I told him to shut up about my girlfriend, then I had to prove was my girlfriend." Rocky answered. "Wich I wasn't and still are not." I said. Riker smiled and kissed me again, Rocky sighed. "You know what, Riker you can have her. Sorry didn't mean to say it like that. Gracie, it was fun, and I will remember this for ever, but you obviously have more chemistry with Riker. I'll back off." He got up from the bed and started to find his clothes again.

Me and Riker sat up while Rocky gathered his things. He walked out my door and I told Riker to wait one moment. Rocky was halfway to his room when I caught up with him. "Rocky wait." He turned around and I kissed him. He pulled me close for a second then let me go. "Thank you." I whispered, Rocky just smiled. He went to his room and I went back to mine.

I joined Riker in bed, he immediatly pulled me close in a tight embrace. "So, are you mine now?" He asked carefully. "I'm yours and you're mine." I whispered back. "You are my man."


End file.
